With update and upgrade of terminals, the development of the terminals increasingly tends to big data system architecture. Under the big data system architecture, when a terminal is started, a minimum system is started first. For example, the minimum system may be minimum resource modules (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU) core, a power module, a display module and the like) in an Android system. Then a driver layer, a middle layer, a user interface (UI) layer, and an application layer are serially loaded, and an application program needing to be started is selected by a user after the application layer is loaded. As can be seen, a long period of time is needed from the start of the terminal to the time when the terminal has a man-machine interaction capability.